


Romyuo & Juany

by Atalante



Category: Aces in Space - Fandom
Genre: 0G-Tetherball, Other, RPG, Short, Space Opera, TTRPG, Twitter, bikers in space, smashing, sorry I meant sleeve, with a bot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: Twitter short fic by Harald @heckmuellerhttps://twitter.com/heckmueller/status/1176843913325371392





	Romyuo & Juany

On the court, the Cribs and Bloods are solving their differences like pros, with a round of Thetherball right on the verge of escalation. The arena is packed with spectators barely contempt with waiting for first blood. The mood is buzzing, a mix of tension and occasional release, almost like an orgy waiting to happen.

Juany looks around. Right sector, right row, ah, there is some blue-glowing tattoo of a great white shark devouring a Chopper. It belongs to a woman with glossy black hair, teal coloured nails, and fins protruding from the shoulders of a stylish flight jacket. It’s a cute animation and Juany enjoys a few loops of it. “That girl knows how to market the sharks boots,” she murmurs while making her way over. 

She drops into the empty seat next to shark-girl, “Konnichiwa”.

Romyo looks up, even her eyes have a shark-ish look. Measuring now, grading Juany from head to toe on the Jockey Snack Scale,

After a few moments she turns back to the Thetherball match and cheers for the Cribs. Juany clears her throat, “Gotcha, public spaces safer. But in our case, you really think it's…”

Romyo leans over and plants a small kiss on Juany’s neck. Almost shy, hesitant, in complete contrast to her confident appearance. She whispers, “No one will know, that’s why I’m wearing this sleeve.”

“Wait, what, that’s not really you?!”

“Hundo P, or you think I’m dumb enough to be seen with a Jets on display.”

“No, but…”

“It’s a compliment. Almost nobody outside my Sharks knows my real body. But this,” she fully tuns towards her, “is the best credits can buy, and then some.”  
“And,” she adds with a smirk, “they are built for the highest level of pleasure.”

“What, so you’re FOMO for real, but not in proxy?” Juany wonders aloud.

“Kinda. I… just prefer people to like me for my personality, rather than for whatever I’m wearing today.” Romyo replies.

“Huh, I can respect that.” Juany hesitates, “It’s just, I never really smashed with a… bot.”

13 minutes and 37 seconds later.

“Ok, wow, that was boots the best smash I ever had.” Juany explains.

“That’s what they all say, the first time.” Romyo quips with a smirk.

“Stay with sleeve, hun.”

“In the corpse turfs, you’ll only find this with the executives.” 

“Yeah, sure, but I guess most of them wake up alone, and you’re still here. So, what gives.” Juany quips back.

Romyo shrugs, “I dunno, you lit up, I like to hang.”

Juany replies with a heart gesture, “Me too.”

“So, will I ever see you for real?” Juny teases her, caressing her naked body with her fingers.

“Only if we meet Chopper-on-Chopper and I certainly hope that won’t happen.” Romyo smiles back.

A sudden jolt goes through both of them. Eyes go distant as they check the messages. They both avoid looking at each other.

“I have to go,” Juany stammers, “Something has come up with the gang, strict Jets business, so…”

“Well, see you later, alligator.”

They both get up, dress huridly, bump into each other at the door, and hesitate. 

“Gang business too?” Juany asks Romyo.

Bitting her lip, Romyo nods.

“Well, see you in space then.”

They fist bump, like any rivalling Jockeys would do, and head for their hangars.


End file.
